The Letters
by Yanaba
Summary: A series of letters have shown up in the Freeport Herald, detailing the lives of a multitude of adventurers. Who is Orlene? How has she gained access to these private letters? Why are they being printed in a public paper? For more details turn to page 6


**Gentle Friends,**

It has come to my attention that there is a most amazing story in our midst. I have taken great pains to collect and document as much as I can of this fascinating tale. Perhaps a bard would tell the tale better but being one who is most interested in truth I shall let the players speak for the most part their own words. More letters are being found everyday. I shall translate and attempt to place them in the appropriate order. Please have patience; the letters may be documented most sporadically. 

Your humble servant,  
Orlene

_To Mystica Aricadalia  
Northern city of Halas  
By way of the Bards of Norrath_

My dear friend and littermate,

It seems ages since I last saw you, although in truth is has only been a few months. I have heard from Mother, that you have also left our dear home of Shar Val to seek your fortune in the frozen lands of the north. As you well know Satien and I have temporarily made our home in the human city of Freeport. You will be happy to know that I have made a very dear friend here. Her name is Glena and you will be surprise to learn that she is a Erudite. Most fortuitously she is well educated (as most Erudites are) and is quite willing to translate my words to the humans that we encounter.

I have found that many humans are of the same mind set as myself. I have met several other warriors in training and we have a great deal of fun sparing in the Freeport arena. However I feel that I must make mention that none of the humans have the agility of my old comrade-in-arms Balin from home. I'm sure you remember him he was the one with the cutest bu…ah…ears

It is approaching the hottest months of summer here and I must confess that the sun on the dunes of Ro is quite blinding, especially after the comforting shadows of home. I still find it most unnerving that the time the humans spend up and about is during the sunlit hours. If they only would realize how much healthier on the fur and eyes it is to have your active hours in the dark I am certain that they would switch immediately. Sister I have encountered the most amazing person. His name is Phayos and he is what is known here as an elf. Apparently there are two races of elves one known as high while the other is called wood. I must admit this confuses me greatly because they are not made of wood and when I asked Glena why there were not referred to as low elves she advised me not to mention that again because it would be considered slander. What was I speaking of? Ah yes, Phayos. He has the most miraculous healing ability. It quite puts our shaman to shame. He has joined Glena and I, but he claims his purpose is not riches or honor or glory as one might expect but he is seeking someone or other. I shall speak more of him in my next letter.

I must admit Mystica I am concerned about our sister, Satien. Strangely those of her calling find little welcome here. It is most disheartening to watch her now. She used to walk with a spring in her step and her head held high. Now she has begun to slink about and her ears are always back against her head. I am sure she is miserable but is trying to put on a good front for me. She will vanish for hours on end and when I ask here where she has been she is vague with her answers. I believe she is meeting someone but she will not tell me whom. Please dear Sister, write to her. Perhaps your words will bring some cheer back into her life.

May your weapons never break and your spells never fizzle.

Love,  
Rania

**Noble Reader,  
In my time spent at the great library I have taken it upon myself to learn more of this family the Aricadalia. Their name means "Rule with the mercy of the nobility." They are related to the royal family of Shar Val. Their ancestors have been recorded throughout history as being prominent heroes of wartime and advisors to the King.**

_To Rania Aricadalia  
City of Freeport  
By way of the Bards of Norrath_

Dear Littermate and Queen Warrior,

After reading your letter and thinking over things you wrote, I have decided to write Satien and try to discover the problem. I believe I will have success in discovering what she is upset about, not only because I am the youngest and she thinks me still the cute cub I was but also because I have always been straight forward and no nonsense. She will tell me her concerns or she knows I will travel to Freeport to discover her disappearing place. I do not like the fact that she is being sneaky and closemouthed. I always have stood by the thought that littermates should be open and honest with each other because we may never find anyone else to be open and honest with. I am thankful for your friend Glena; you have someone to confide in when Satien is being absent. I think she may need to find a close friend as you have, or maybe she is jealous of your friend. Have you spent too much time cultivating this friendship and not enough time pursuing your sister in her sadness? As a warrior you should have the discipline to know the difference between allowing freedom of choice and allowing others to suffer for their choices. If Satien has chosen to be miserable in order to grow in something then we shall let her, but if the misery is out of her control then we must, as sisters, interfere with this force which crumbles Satien's spirit. Have you tried to follow your sister and find her whereabouts, or can Glena assist you in your efforts? My concern for Satien will be my secondary effort, simply because of the distance between us, but it should, for you, be a primary concern as you are there with her. If you need me to travel to Freeport to help you, I can and will drop what I am doing for family; your dedication should be just as strong. I love you sister, and I consider you a great warrior, but your leadership abilities should be stronger than they are, since you are first born. As the youngest, my life would have been carefree and wild, but I chose to be a leader. I will never consider myself a better warrior than you because I have a tinkle of magic that I have yet to discover its use. I do know however that you have become too soft hearted for being a noble, you must work on your ability to command or those of your following shall leave our presence.

In response to simpler things, what of your old sparing friend, have you heard from him? This elf you have become friends with, does he have a noble goal that you may share in or is it something best left to secrecy between friends.

I wish to see you sometime my greatest sister, but I am afraid that things here in Halas will only get more fierce without me here. If I could trust these Barbarians to protect their homeland, I would not have become such a powerful force in the white wastes. True that our fur and nighttime hunting has made this area an ideal place to hunt, but the Barbarians that live here surround the front gate with a wide lake, hoping to keep the creatures of the wastes out where they breed wild. The young of our race would be out hunting regularly in their own area if the game was as plentiful as it is here. Perhaps you, Satien, Glena, and this Phayos could come to Halas and find more plentiful game then you do in those hot wastes. I do not know if your Glena and Phayos would survive well in these parts, but I know you and Satien would love the cold. I find my senses are strained and used to their max when hunting prey in the cold because the sun does not make the body sweat. I have made a goal for myself to become the most respected and strongest in Halas, and while most people would consider this a ridiculous goal, it will keep me active and growing on a constant basis and will put my leadership to a greater use. You could learn some very powerful fighting techniques from these Barbarians, as they do not look to anyone but themselves to help them survive. I may not be powerful now but even in my weakness I have found those to hunt with that will allow my leadership qualities to shine through. In fact, most make my personality shine because most are not leaders and natural leaders are desperately needed everywhere, so I am told.

I remember your male fetish, have you become less driven by desire or do you still let that rule you. One day that would be your undoing, and no one will follow a warrior queen with problems. Work to master your undoing and strengthen your spirit, as those things will cause you to be careless if not controlled.

I will not leave this note on such a commanding tone for that could be seen as a challenge to your right to rule. I am always your littermate, youngest sister, and loyal friend. Forgive anything that may have offended you or seemed condescending, I only push for you to be the most beloved warrior queen of time and even the best need help in achieving their goals.

Love, Peace, Justice, Hope, Joy, Strength, and Spirit, may these be strong in you, and lead you to be great. As Always your servant,  
Mystica.

To Satien Aricadalia  
City of Freeport  
By way of the Bards of Norrath

My dear free-spirited sister,

I received a letter from Rania, and have responded and now I write to you. She described your mannerisms and says you are depressed but are trying not to show it. Is this true? Are you depressed about something? If I were there in Freeport I would see if you were, for you were always open in your facial expressions. If there is anything I can do to help, I will, for family is the strongest of bonds. If you wish my presence I will come, but to tell the truth I would prefer to stay here in the cold wastes then to burn alive in the hot desserts of Ro. Halas is a great training ground for any of our practices for it has abundant game to hunt, unlike the moon when I left. I do not know about where you are now but I know my skills are advancing quickly and efficiently. Because of the cold, my senses have become more keen while trying to find game, because unlike the warm sun, this sun does not make the body odors noticeable. I do not tire as easily for the cold invigorates. I am becoming a leader because of the lack of leadership in this area and it has helped me refined my abilities to command, especially in battle, and I hope it will be useful when Rania becomes our Warrior queen in the future. Just because I am the youngest doesn't mean I do not want to achieve greatness. I miss you sister, and because of my activeness here in Halas it makes my time spent being part of this family very scarce, but I still hold on the openness of our family and the familiarity that it breeds. If you wish to come here to Halas and fight by my side for awhile you are more than welcome. Maybe you are upset because Freeport is not a challenge for you, and I can guarantee Halas to be a challenge. The invitation is open anytime, for family is always welcome.

On a different note, what do you think of Rania's new companions, Glena and Phayos, are they good for her in your opinion? I am concerned for Rania as well as you. She needs guidance as much as we do but she never asks for it and she is constantly running head first into everything regardless of safety issues. A smart warrior and leader would look before they leap in order to save the lives of those around them. She is a strong and competent warrior; I hope those qualities run over into the other areas of her life. You have always been carefree and loving, I hope those qualities have done you justice and are still available in your life practices.

Live long my sister, and find your happiness and strength in all you do.

As always, your loving sister,  
Mystica

**Kind Reader,**

I, Orlene thank you for your patience. After spending so much time translating the previous letters from Vashir to the common language of Norrath, I was quite stunned after receiving this letter. It took me several moments of looking before I realized that this letter was written in elvish which I am sure you are all aware is quite different but no less noble that the language of the great cats of the moon. At first one may be confused because the parties mentioned seem to have no relation to our previous letters however for the observant reader I am certain you will see connection to what I am starting to call "the Tangle."

_To Marica Moonhealer  
The Outpost of Firona Vie  
Care of the Bards of Norrath_

Cousin,

I was happy to receive your letter that you are finally getting well. I was of course upset leaving you in your hour of need. As you well know when my beloved gets an idea in his head there is simply no containing him. However, knowing that you were in our outpost has given me comfort. One thing that can always be said for our race is that when one of us is sick, all are willing to help with the healing. It was luck that you wrote me when you did. I was on the verge of contacting grandmother when your letter reached me. As much as I am sure we both do not wish to see her there is no denying that she is the most gifted healer of her time. I do not know if anyone has investigated this but the length that your illness lasted leads me to believe that your illness was not natural. Tell Thayos to take extra precaution on your continued journey. I worry for you Marica, you are the only female cousin that I have.

Ah yes speaking of cousins, I received a letter from Mother. She has mailed it in secret hoping to get word to me. Grandmother has sent Phayos after us. Apparently she has grown tired of waiting for us to come to our senses. It will no longer be wise to remain in one place too long. Fortunately he is currently searching the area of Freeport, so he is not even on the same continent. Hopefully, he will have a great deal of trouble following our trail, since it is so old. I refuse to return to Felwithe until Grandmother has accepted that I love Morpheos and nothing that she can do will change my love.

Morpheos and I have traveled further into the continent of Velious. You may recall the strange fort of the Ry'gor Orcs in Eastern Wastes. If you recall there was a small number of dwarves in the very lowest part of the Ry'gor mines. I have discovered their home city. It is in the very center of the Great Divide and hidden behind a waterfall. At first they were quite suspicious of us, but after having joined them in their fight against the Giants of this land their cold treatment towards us has begun to melt. I have even been given a shawl that has magical properties as thanks for my good deed (actually the deed was rather disgusting, I had to collect 4 giant toes). The shawl itself was burlap and not at all impressive. But I have been told that additional shows of support for their cause could allow me to receive an upgrade. I shall keep you informed of my progress.

Oh Yes, I almost forgot to mention. Gialia and Abyl, our longtime companions are patiently awaiting your arrival in The Overthere. It is on the opposite coast from Firona Vie but if you travel through the Lake area and the Frontier Mountains you should catch up with them in no time at all. Morpheos and I look forward to your arrival in Velious. Please send a letter of when we are to expect you so that Morpheos and I can arrange lodging for all of us in Thurgadin.

May your travels be safe, and avoid the snow-griffons.

All my love,  
Yanaba Starhealer

**The return letter from Marica to Yanaba**

_Yanaba Starhealer  
C/O dwarves in The Great Divide  
Carried by the Bards of Norrath_

Cousin,

Thank the mother, I am well enough to fight again. I will be returning to Crystal Caverns with Thayos to regain my abilities in my search for continued adventures. I am glad we will be able to meet up again for your absence from my side has soul sickened me. Family, well at least you, is important. I know that Grandmother is being a pain but maybe she will see our dedication and relent. Hey, stranger things have happened. I am not one to be eloquent with my words so I will put it plain. Do what you want cousin, or you will be soul sick and no good to anyone. Your Barbarian is worthy of your love for he has kept you safe from the terrors that plague this world, and I can find no other greatness than the love of a man who has found his role in protection. He can do more for you than any of our dainty high elf males ever could and your safety and continued growth should be enough for anyone to let you just be who you are. I am in love with Thayos and he keeps me safe for the most part so I understand your want to love the Barbarian. Thayos may be a wood elf and worthy of a sneer from most high elves but I have found that he has more reason to pity our people than respect them. Our people have become soft in their learned ways where we were once a diverse and great way.

Thayos is trying to stay away from his brother as much as we are trying to stay away from our cousin. Pray we both succeed. If Phayos finds us, we may be able to convince him of our views, that is the only hope I can send in response to these perilous points in our lives. The saying that love conquers all should give me hope, but I feel it is a too worn sentiment that no longer applies to reality. I have a feeling I know why I was sick for so long, but expressing these ideas on paper could not do it justice for the feelings behind them are more powerful than the reasons themselves. Rainos has followed us too closely now and Thayos has become restless. He feels the need to move on before Rainos realizes we have backtracked to avoid him. He is in The Lake of Ill Omen area currently and we are in Fiona Vie, a little too close for Thayos. Thankfully we have not run into him yet, perhaps we will avoid him completely as Thayos wishes. I wish I knew what has made Thayos want to avoid his brother so much, because I believe family is most important and running is not pleasing for me or Thayos.

Well I have wasted enough of my time writing when I should be strengthening my endurance for fighting, but it has been wonderful hearing from you. We shall meet again soon, Tunare willing.

Your cousin and friend,  
Marica

**Noble Reader,**

I came across this letter quite by accident but seeing it was sent to Rania by another branch of her family I thought it may have a great deal of relevance in what is occurring. By my research I have discovered that they are related on the mothers side of the family and are close cousins to our friends Rania, Satien, and Mystica. 

_To Rania Aricadalia  
City of Freeport  
By way of the Bards of Norrath_

Dearest Rania,

I'm afraid there's been something of a tragedy here in our home of Shar Vahl. It's taken me some time to be able to write to you about this, because we were hoping to have the situation resolved. Unfortunately, this was not to be the case.

As you already know, Mother and Father passed away this past spring in a tragic boating accident in the Iceclad Ocean. Something about a giant turtle, I recall. I've been dealing with it fairly well, but I'm afraid that Luniari is having something of a crisis. For the past few months, she's been spending more and more time in the local taverns, and it's been hard to get her home. It seems she's lost all interest in pursuing the art of a warrior, or a beastlord, and has instead chosen to lose herself in drink and song and revelry instead of embracing the reality. She insists that Mother and Father are alive, and that when she's ready, she's going to go off and find them. Despite the fact that there were several witnesses that saw them go to their watery grave, rumors have persisted that they might have been rescued by a passing druid. I am doubtful of this, as I am sure they would have contacted us if they'd survived the accident.

Last night, she apparently decided she was ready. I found a note that read simply "going to go find Mother and Father, will write soon." She has taken her lute and flute, as well as the several books of prose she's composed over the years. I can only assume that she means to live off of her meager musical talent as she quests for our parents.

At this time, I am unable to leave Shar Vahl. I've just begun my training as a Beastlord, and to leave now would be disastrous. Please cousin, I beg of you, if you here of Luniari or see her or are fortunate enough to get a letter from her, forward the information on to me. I'm deeply concerned for her mental well being, and I fear that she may end up in some shiftless profession that would do her no good, or worse, just as dead as Mother and Father.

Stay safe, be well, and pass my love on to your sisters.  
-Rurria 

**From Satien to her sister Mystica**

_To Mystica Aricadalia  
Northern city of Halas  
By way of the Bards of Norrath_

Little Sister Myst,

Darling I do miss you and your strength of character. You have given me a renewed interest in trying to right the wrongs that I see here in this city. Not only are rogues looked upon unfavorably but also there is an entire race that these humans are subjugating. They have been forced to scrounge for their existence. They live under the city in the sewers because if they go to the top they are almost invariably beaten. I do feel sorry for this race. They are quite small and their skin is a dark blue. I believe they are another race of elves for their ears are quite pointed. These humans can be so fickle. The ones who live on the surface don't even get along with each other. The guards of this city have an endless fight going on between them and the Paladins the city has been split into factions. Is it any wonder that I find this city depressing? I am not trying to hide this form Rania. She is just being so over protective these days. Also I feel sure she would not like the night elves. She has made such good friends with the topsiders of the city. I shall not mention anymore. I am sure you do not really care about all the politics of this wretched place. You were always too opinionated to stand politics for long. I am laughing now, I recall when we were children and you saw our friends having a debate as to which the ball belonged to. To settle the argument you just claimed the ball for your self. (Of course you gave the ball back to Nidra later once she had convinced you it truly was hers.)

Halas sounds wonderful. I have always wanted to visit a place where the snow actually stayed on the ground. I certainly might come for a visit soon. The heat here is unbearable. Have you heard from cousin Rurria? Our cousin Luniari has apparently gone missing. I believe I may have seen her yesterday but thinking she was still in Shar Val I discounted the person. I will see if I can find her again.

Yes Rania seems to have made a good friend in Glena. She is a bit haughty but when have you ever known a Erudin that wasn't. Phayos is still new to the mix. He has a thing for faces. Always looking at every ones face in a crowd. It is very strange.

Uh oh, here comes Rania. Probably hoping for some kind of sit down heart-to-heart talk. Please tell me you didn't start this new overprotective streak. She was just starting to calm down. I would be very upset.

Hug the shadows and Kiss Mystica.  
Sati 

**From Rania to her cousin Rurria**

_To Rurria, Beastlord in training  
Shar Val, on the moon of Luclin  
By way of the Bards of Norrath and Luclin_

Dearest cousin Rurria,

I do recall your loss and I wish to offer my condolences and offer to share in your grief at this time. I am also saddened but not surprised to hear about your sister Luniari. The loss of a parent is always difficult but to loose two at once is a tragedy so it is quite understandable for her to have a period of adjustment. It does seem that she may be taking the grief process to the extreme for she has effectively removed herself from the one person who can most closely share her grief. Whether she is aware of it or not she is most fortunate to have a sister like you to turn to in these times. I am certain that eventually she will realize that and return to you. In the present however I will keep one eye open looking for her and write to you if there is word. She was always closer to Satien than she was to me. I will ask Satien to watch for her as well.

Otherwise, how are things at home? I do miss it and all of our friends. The land here is so bright. The creatures of this land apparently find comfort in the light, as strange as that may seem. I firmly believe that the light may very well be the cause of all these humans' troubles. There seem to be an abundance of men driven mad by the light in this area. If only these humans would see the proof that is right in front of them. The truth is, this much time spent in the sun is UNHEALTHY! Do things at night! Save your minds! Oh dear, I seem to have somehow found myself on a soapbox, how surprising.

You should see the world here; it is so vastly different. I hear from Mystica that the snow actually piles up on the ground where she is staying. Where as here in the desert it is almost unbearably hot. There are giant scarabs here that remind me vaguely of the rhinobeetles at home. There are incredibly ugly creatures here called orcs. They are the most foul, crude, disgusting creatures to have ever had the audacity to walk upright. They are bullies and attack any travelers that appear weaker then they. The orc seem to have an encampment somewhere in the oasis of Ro. That is where the largest of their numbers can be found. You can be certain that when their home fort is found, I shall be one of the first to volunteer to help bring an end to their existence!

May the beasts always hear your words,

Rania

**Kind Reader,**

Our patience has paid off and the missing Luniari is now making herself known to us.

_To Satien,  
Sewers of Freeport  
By way of the Bards of Norrath_

Satien,

I'm sure by now my worry-wart sister has written to either you or your sisters regarding my whereabouts. Do me a huge favor, and don't tell her. The last thing I need right now is Rurria sending someone to bring me back to that crater-ridden rock we call a home. I'm telling you, the best thing I've ever done was gotten off that Gods-deserted orb and come down here to Norrath.

Officially, I'm looking for Mother and Father. I'd know if something had happened to them I think, and I'm sure that they are out there alive somewhere. You know how secretive they could be in their adventures. Unofficially, I'm a registered member of the Bardic Guild in Freeport, and narrowly dodged ending up delivering the mail for a living. Ugh, can you imagine? Me, delivering mail? Please! As soon as I saw that mail bag headed towards me, I hummed a rather stirring rendition of Selo's Accelerando and high-tailed it out of there.

People here are strange are they not? I met the most peculiar little gnome the other day… for some reason he absolutely insisted on me letting him swing on my tail. Well, I was rather tipsy at the time, and I'm afraid to admit that I did let him go for a brief ride. I expected him to tear my poor tail out by the root, but he was surprising light, and it was actually kind of a funny feeling to have a giggling gnome dangling from my tail. I also met a very very strange wood elf. Her name was Twenar, and aside from a somewhat warped sense of humor, she seemed very nice. Apparently, her sister Soliara had foisted some Lambent Armor onto her, and she was looking for a Bard willing to take it off her hands. Well naturally, I was more than happy to help Twenar unburden herself. I know have a full set of this lovely Lambent armor, and it looks positively devastating against my fur.

There's more I must tell you, but it must be absolutely secret. I know that you follow the shadow ways, so I know you will understand what I am about to say. 

**Gentle Reader I have tried with all my might to decipher this last phrase. It seems to be in an unrecorded language. Perhaps with more study it will eventually be understood. I have heard rumor that there is a language of thieves. Perhaps one may be of some help in deciphering this cryptic message. **

_O syfu hlumg y tjuyg wuyp iv gonu semgomt vjitpiq'h om Pidug Teq. Gsjiets xsymx O syllumuw elim ym yhhyhhom, ymw O giiq vjin son y nihg ymybomt ogun. Og oh y nyhq iv wuxulgoim, ymw og xysmtuh ylluyjymxu gi gsyg iv y wyjq upv! O sots hettuhg aiu loxq imu ul._

Your cousin,  
Luniari 

**A letter from Mystica to Satien**

_Satien Aricadalia  
City of Freeport  
By way of the Bards of Norrath_

Dearest Sati,

I know you are not going to like me for this, but yes, I told Rania to find out where you are going. I should have trusted you to tell me before I said that to her, but I was worried about you happiness. I am glad that your spirit is renewed, that makes me happy for you and just tell Rania to leave you to your own life quests and that you are ok with what is going on in your life. If you ever need a break from the prejudice you find there, you are welcome to come here for a while. I am glad that you are making friends, even those friends made by mutual gain and adversity are often good for your heart. Having commonality between two people is the most wondrous experience for it gives you a sense of not being alone. I hope you succeed in all you strive for.

On other notes, I have heard through the gossip that our cousin has gone missing. I, unlike the rest of our family, do not worry for her safety. She has enough training in combat to know what she can and cannot tackle and if she gets herself into trouble she already knows we will help if she asks, that is the nature of family. If you are hearing from her and she wishes to remain unknown, please let her know I think of her when I get the chance and that I am here if she ever needs someone of family to hear her. I know you are probably her first choice in companions but I have no problem with being open to new thoughts, for mine are not always the best. Leadership requires you to listen to those you are leading and know when their input is valuable to incorporate into your tactics, for no one person has all the answers. Let that piece of wisdom guide you as you become a fighter for causes that concern more people than yourself.

I hope you do not hate me for my concern for your welfare, but I didn't know if you were in trouble and couldn't tell me for fear of your wellbeing. I offer my apology and love in this letter. May there always be honesty between our friends and family.

Let Rania know I love her and wish her continued challenges. As for you and our cousin, may all your endeavors be for good and right, and may those reasons make you successful in every battle you participate in or lead.

May the shadows provide you safety and comfort, and may your coat provide warmth and shelter when there is nothing else.

As always, your sister and friend,  
Myst 

**To Mystica from the opinionated Luniari**

_To Mystica Aricadalia  
Northern city of Halas  
By way of the Bards of Norrath_

Mysti,

How's Halas treating you? I'm sure by now you've heard that I've decided to leave our ancestral home post haste and go a-questing for my parents. A decision that has Rurria less than pleased, I can tell you. I do believe I could hear her screeching her outrage all the way in the bazaar! It seems to me that she cannot stand the fact that I'm being driven to make my own way in the world, and that way does not require her approval of my life in any way shape or form. Not that it wouldn't be nice, it's just not required.

Enough babbling, I'll get straight to the point. I have a few questions about winter living, and I thought you'd be the ideal person to write to, seeing as how you're residing in the frozen north. Firstly, how long did it take for your cold-weather coat to come in, if at all? I know that none of us really experienced the cold growing up; Shar Vahl was always so warm. This is of a deep interest to me, as I've no desire to layer clothing under my armor, it's tight enough as it is. Also, how hard is the hunting? I would think that the wind would be something to contend with, for it would carry away a scent before we ascertained its location. That could be problematic at best. Also, what do you know of gnome constructions? I've heard they are quite the mechanical geniuses, but unfortunately my only encounter with the race has been an episode of drunken tail-swinging (don't ask.) so I feel I'm woefully underqualified to judge them.

Okay, now that business is aside, it's back to the babbling part of the letter. How is Rania doing? Is she still being wishy-washy? Seems to me that her sense of duty sometimes impedes her sense of what's actually right, so she waffles a bit. That's something she needs to work on methinks. Are you still playing the leader? You know some of us were born for it, and some of us weren't. And then again, some of us were born to, well, I won't get into that. It might be revealing too much too quickly.

Alright, well that's all I've got to say for now. Oh, is it true that the human males up there wear skirts? What a thing that must be to see!

-Your loving cousin,  
Luni 

**Noble Reader,**

Again we hear from the southern continent. I must confess as to a curiosity of what caused this mysterious illness that separated the two cousins. Was it truly caused by some malicious intent? Good friends only time will tell.

_To Marica Moonhealer  
Velious Dock of the Iceclad Ocean  
Care of the Small Pirates_

Dearest Marica,  
I hope this letter finds you well. We had been told of a torrential storm that was due to arrive about the same time you had said you would be traveling by boat. Also there has been some word of a giant turtle capsizing boats. Morpheos and I have arranged lodging for us in the outpost at the bottom of the crystal caverns. I am quite surprised. After having spent so much time in Thurgadin and having made a good start earning the dwarves trust it is a bit disconcerting to again be subject to such disdain. Needless to say the price of lodging is outrageous.

There have been some strange rumors around recently. I have not been able to understand everything being talked about but it seems that the conflict between the dwarves and the giants is a volcano just waiting to explode in open warfare. This was not exactly what I had in mind when I journeyed to Velious but I cannot stand by while this noble race is obliterated. Please travel safely. New friends of ours have offered to help you make this dangerous trip across eastern wastes. One of two sisters should be there to greet you. Their names are Soliara and Twenar, they are druids of great experience and very helpful. (They have the most interesting weapons; leaves actually float around their swords. It is a most fantastic sight)

I must go now, we have purchased the rooms but apparently the beds do not come with linens. This is a most Gods-forsaken out post.

Safe Journey,

Yana 

**Noble Reader,  
This letter did almost slip through my grasp luckily it was intercepted right before being delivered so the information that I give to you very up to date. From Mystica to her cousin Luniari, **

_To Luniari  
By way of the Bards of Norrath_

Dear Cousin,

I have heard of your disappearance, and of Rurria's less than graceful response. How are you taking the news of your parents... ah... disappearance? I agree with you that they may still be alive, however, do not discount the possibility of death, for it happens to us all.

I will not plague you with condescending tones, for it seems you are unreceptive to such medieval and childish types of coercion, in other words you have grow up, congratulations. However, I would like to say something for your consideration, and hope that you take it in good faith. You left the moon to seek your way in life on the earth surface and as a side note to see if your parents are still existing, correct? However, the reasoning you gave your sister is somewhat different, that the reason behind your decision was based solely on your parents disappearance, correct? If I am understanding you correctly, the reasoning behind your sisters apparent over protectiveness and lack of tact may be only because she thinks you foolish. I, of course, know the whole of it and perhaps if she knew that your quest is to become great by your travels, she would be less likely to send the rest of us looking for you. This is only a suggestion, but please hear me out, write to her without return address. Tell her you are surviving well (if you are, please do not lie if you are not), and let her know your first priority is to increase your skills and your second is to find your parents. Tell her why if you wish, and close it with knowledge of her concern, but also let her know that you are putting your paw down and this is the way it will be regardless of how she feels. She has not written me as yet, however, I and Satien may be the last to hear from her. I will not let her know you have contacted me, but if you wish for the pursuit to stop, you will have to put your paw down and not hide. I have sources by way of friendships that have brought me news of my family as I am here in the great white wastes; that is how I know of your disappearance.

Speaking of the great white world I reside in, you have a great many questions that I will answer in some of the strangest ways to you. First of all, the best way to discover what it is like here is to come see it for yourself, however if you are simply curious I can elaborate. Second, if you wish to use the cold tundra to your hiding advantage, I pray you let Rurria know what I discussed previously, but if you do not I will still welcome you. I do not judge others actions until I have knowledge of their motives. I have found that advice saves me from many arguments and misunderstandings. You had many detailed questions, I will try to answer them for you. As far as the winter coat, as long as you make a steady transition from the warm climate to here, you will find the change almost unnecessary, however if you have someone to port you here as I did, you will find the change abrupt and chilling. You get use to the weather here. It is constantly cold but you can definitely tell when summer has come for you see much more green foliage pop through the snow. It is easy to adjust to walking in the snow for our paws are almost made for quickness in this terrain. Some barbarian once said to me it was because of our large feet (paws), that a greater surface area made weight not as much of an issue. I didn't ask for explanation for I was confused by his words already. Game is plentiful, if you know where to look. The barbarians wear skirts they call kilts, do not call them skirts or you will have a fight on your hands, but for the most part they are decent toward you. I love to hunt here as it gives me a great challenge. If you are looking to make your skills work in any weather or climate, I would say working in the cold will help you achieve that. The cold makes it so there is little scent which also means predators don't sense you right away either. Your sense of smell will heighten quickly as you learn to track with foot prints in the snow. There are undead out here, which causes a challenge because you cannot smell the undead or track their movement well. The weather patters are something to really get use to as the snow can be almost blinding and can cause you to loose your way. The wind will take your breath away and it feels like it can touch your bones, but then it is gone and you slowly learn to use your body in ways unexpected to warm yourself.

As for Rania, I have heard from her a little and she is, well, Rania. I do not agree with everything she does, but as long as she is family I will give her hints on how to improve herself. She has two new friends Glena and Phayos that she mentioned. She is in Freeport with Satien, and I believe she is unintentionally driving Satien away by making friends with people from the city, even if these people didn't originate in the city. There are factions of people everywhere and all of Norrath sees it, but perhaps if the city is as bad as Satien says, she should leave for awhile or find someway to change the circumstances. Rania needs to know more than she does before she concerns herself with others affairs. She is a warrior, but if you doesn't learn some valuable lessons she will not live up to what she is destined for.

I have been long winded, but I felt it necessary to convey as much information as possible, in case I can not communicate with you further, later on. I will take my leave of you now and hope you see the right and just way in all you do and say.

Your cousin  
Mysti 

**From Satien to Luniari.**

_Luni,_

So that was you that I caught a glimpse of, you sneaky cat! It was wonderful to read your words. No your sister had not contacted myself, or Mystica but she has contacted Rania. Rania actually reacted fairly well to the news. If I had been the one to vanish I am certain she would have tracked me day and night herself until she found me. You, she simply commented had left home, Rurria was worried and if I saw you to let her know. Of course I haven't yet. Our family is quite the nosiest ever. I feel it will do her good to not know something for once in her life.

Lambent armor is the armor that is a bright sapphire blue, isn't it? I bet that looks wonderfully striking against your fur! If that nyhq iv wuxulgoim truly does what you say I shall most certainty look into procuring one for myself! You and your mail fetish, I can see you now with that look of horror as the mailbag is handed to you. You always make me laugh. Tell me in searching for your parents, is there anything I can do to help? Please don't hesitate to ask. I have odder connections that you might expect.

Lots of love,  
Sati 

**Quellious have mercy upon me!  
Ah Gentle Reader, I can make neither heads nor tails of this letter but I do not like to leave any of the story out. Perhaps if one of you readers is a bard or rogue. If you feel this is information that may be pertinent perhaps you could send me a letter with the translation?  
Your servant, Orlene**

_Satien,_

O djogu gi aie om huxjug vij gsuju yju y vud gsomth omuuw hinu supl dogs. O myjjidpa wiwtuw Jymoy y vud wyah yti, gsjiets o vuyj hsu hyd nu gsjiets O vuyj hsu hyd nu gsjiets gsu xjidw. Homxu gsum O'fu gyqum gi duyjomt gsoh hymwa nyhq. Dupp, gsyg ylluyjs gi syfu zuum y zyw owuy. Yllyjumgpa gsu pixyph wimg poqu omqouh, ymw O viemw nahupv jemmomt vig na povu om hsijg ijwuj. Mid og huunh O xymg tug omgi vjuulijh yg ypp! Lpuyhu, ti go y gyfujm ymw vomw y zyjw, O wim'g xyge dsi. Gupp gsum O'n suywuw gi Fupoieh, ymw O wim'g ucluxg gi jugejm vij hinu gonu. O'fu ypho umxpihud y pohg iv hinu gsomth O'n om muuw iv. Ov aie xiepw loxq gsuhu el vij nu ymw nuug nu om gsu gemmup om Uyhg Xinnimh, O'pp tpywpa juonzejhu aie. Gsymq aie hi nexs Hygo!

Y diiw yau  
Y xynl hgifu  
Viej zpymqugh  
Y zyxqlyxq  
Jygoimh  
Dyguj  
Vojuhgyjguj  
Vpomg and hguup

Gsohj oh gsu iww jukeuhg. O muuw gdi hguup zpywuh, uyxs yzieg gum omxsuh om pumtgs. Gsua nehg impa zu hsyjl im imu uwtw, ymw zigs umwh hsiepw xejp el hpotsga. Zigs dopp jukeoje lihgh dogs hxjudh hjofomt widmdyjw omgi gsu lihgh ghyg o nya junife nihg poqupa aie'pp muuw y tminu zpyxqhnogs vig gsoh, yh O dyh gipw iv gsun za y lminu om gsu vojhg lpyxu.

Yphi, O'pp muuw gdi pimt vpyg jemmuj, poqu vij y hpuots. Impa gsuhu hsiepw zu yzieg hufum vuug pimt ymw viej omxsuh down. Yphi, gdi lipuh yzieg viuj vuug pimt, dogs liomguw umwh ymw y tyejw vuej omxsuh vjin gsu liomg. Ytyom, huu gsu tminus.

Luni

**Dear Reader,  
Again we hear from Rurria. This time the letter has been sent to all the cousins.**

_Rania, Satien, and Mystica_

I send a copy of this letter to you all, for I feel there is a bit more to tell of Luni's disappearance than I initially told you. I am ashamed that I failed to reveal this to you when I first contacted Rania, but there should be no secrets between family.

My elder sister, as you know, has always over shone me. Despite my best efforts, mother and father always doted on Luniari. I was the responsible one. I was the well behaved one. I was the one who excelled in her classes, who took care of the home when mother and father were away, who did the shopping, who did everything! All Luniara ever did was sit, and sing, and play her useless lute, and write bad poetry, and yet our parents still praised her, for she was the eldest child, and therefore the most loved.

This, I'm sure, you were aware of. I have never liked my sister, and I've never kept that secret. Yet this is not the whole of the matter. I have, met someone. Luni does not approve of my choice, she says that he is beneath me. This, coming from her, I find laughable. She has absolutely no right to judge who I choose to see, and the fact that now, after all of these years, she's decided to act like the big sister she should have been…. Well, needless to say I did not take it well. We had a screaming fight and, a few days later, I found her note. Which was also a lot more detailed, I came to find. Apparently, she'd written something on the letter in ink that didn't show up unless it was exposed to a flame. I was in the process of burning that useless letter over a candle when I spied the writing. This is what it had to say.

"Rurria, I can no longer deal with your overbearing, condescending attitude. Apparently my advice means nothing to you, though I've been with males like the one you have found, and I have discovered they are not good people. I was hoping you could learn from my experience, but as you choose not to do so, I'm leaving. I hope that you take the time to climb down off that damn pedestal you've raised yourself up on, and become a normal human being instead of some cold, calculating, unfeeling thing. You know, you've earned the nickname of the Icequeen in the beastlord circle, and I've heard them whispering about you. At first, I defended you, I cited your age and inexperience, but now I realize that they have been speaking the truth all along.

I had no wish to abandon you. I have tried and tried to approach you, tried to drag you out and make you a social being, and you have repeated refused my decisions. Perhaps if I start hearing good things about you from the bardic circles, I'll write you back and we can sort this out, but for now, I need some time to myself. I love you sister, but I can't be around you right now."

There is the truth of the matter, make of it what you will.

-Rurria 

**Noble Reader,  
I have two letters here from Mystic to her sisters and cousin. I shall group them together for convenience. I hope this does not cause undue confusion. **

_Freeport  
By way of the Bards of Norrath_

Dear Rania and Satien,

My dearest sisters, I have read what Rurria has said, and I am shocked and disappointed. I am glad that she has decided to come to telling the truth, but withholding that information was something that has now made me look the fool and I can not forgive that. I hope one of you writes Rurria and lets her know what I say because the letter I would send to her would be devastating for this family, while I am still in my anger. I do not disown her but I believe keeping her away from me would be wise for now. Do not let her know of Luniari's whereabouts if you happen to see her or hear from her, for Luniari has as much right to make her way in the world as any of us. If Rurria is as jealous as she seems, she could be a very powerful destructive force in Luniari's personal growth and that I will not allow.

Please understand I am not taking sides and I understand Rurria's point, but this is more than I am willing to stay completely neutral as I always have.

With heavy heart I say my goodbye, for I am not staying in Halas. I need to be somewhere else while my head clears of this anger. I wish to stay unknown for a bit, and I will write to you frequently, as I always have.

Your sister,  
Mystica

Care of the Bards of Norrath  
My wondrous Luni,

I have been a fool and not much help to you it seems. I received a letter from Rurria telling what was in the note besides what was first seen by her. You have been repressed and I apologize. I never thought Rurria could be so deceitful, but now I realize all have that ability. I was hoping family could be different between themselves, but I have been naive. This naivete has caused me to search within my self for some truths. While I am usually the one spouting good wisdom, I find myself without any wisdom to give myself in these circumstances. I will be moving on from Halas for awhile. I may return here for I have found it a nice place to call home. I will not be giving a return address, for I wish to remain unknown for a while. A sort of pilgrimage has come into focus for my life, and I intend to take this time very seriously. I will write again, but farewell for now.

Your cousin and friend,  
Mystica

**Gentle Reader,  
I know that many of you will be relieved to hear that Marica and Thayos are quite safe. Apparently the weather was exceedingly bad and the captain of their boat for once refused to risk his ship in the elements. Thank you Captain! Our heroes remain safe.**

_Yanaba Starhealer  
By way of the Bards_

Yanaba,

I will make this short and sweet because Thayos and I are on the move. We had to abandon Firona Vie last night to make camp in Overthere. Rainos has been seen in Lake of Ill Omen and Thayos is not willing to risk a run in. We would have moved sooner if I had been healthy. He risked a run in with Rainos just to see me well, how sweet and loving. We would have taken the boat last night but the captain refused to sail, due to the incoming weather. Tunare willing we will be able to travel by boat tomorrow. Thayos has written you a letter, and you should receive it shortly after mine, as he is not a speedy writer

As always your loving cousin,  
Marica

**Noble Reader,  
We finally hear from the "good grandchild" as he considers himself to be. Please forgive me Reader, but my humble opinion is that perhaps one could more appropriately describe him as the "arrogant" or "conceited" grandchild. I leave you to make your own decision.**

_To Alianna Healer  
Felwithe, Greater Faydark  
By way of the Bards of Norrath_

Grandmother,

I have made my way to the human city of Freeport, the last known location of Yanaba and Marica. I have talked with the local town folk and they all remember them as well as their brainwashing male counterparts. Warriors, I still can not imagine what they are thinking.

All I have spoken to tell me that they have moved on to a place called Lake Of Ill Omen on the continent of Kunark. I am in the process of making my preparations to cross the sea and try to find them. I will first stop in the elfin outpost of Firona Vie.

Since I, as well as my two lost cousins, can not make it in this world outside of the Faydark alone, I have been forced to take on two pieces of rabble as companions; an Erudite wizard, Glena and a Vah Shir warrior, Rania. Although they keep me alive and feed me daily, I have great confidence that the end of this mission is in sight. I hope to find Yanaba and Marica, return them to their rightful home and leave this rabble behind forever.

The Good Grandchild,  
Phayos  
8th Season

**Gentle Reader,  
I will not comment further except to say have patience with me. This language is quite beyond anything of me previous experience.  
Orlene **

_Care of the Bards of Norrath._

Luni,  
O syfu gsu gsomth aie jukeuhguw. Iww yh gsua nya zu. O ufum tig gsu gsomth vjin gsu tminuh. Gsva xihg keogu y zog iv lpygomen yh dupp. O dopp nuug aie om gsu gemmup yg 11pm ov gsyg oh ximfumoumg vig aie. O yphi hliqu dogs Ton Twostring. Su hyow su diepw ximgyxg aie. Yma somgh vij nu yh gi dsuju aie yju tiomt? Og nehg zu xipw vij aie gi muuw ypp gsu zpymqugh.

Lots of purrs,  
Sati

**Noble Reader,  
This is a most interesting twist. It seems the reason that our cousins are on the run is because of family difficulties. I shall leave you to make of this letter what you will.**

_To Marianna Starhealer  
City of Felwithe_

Dearest Mother,

I miss you so very much. The world is not quite what I had expected when setting off on this venture. However I would not trade this journey for the moon. (I do think I may visit Luclin at some point though I have heard some interesting tails from travelers of its wonders.) I shall not tell you where we are but I'm sure you will wish to know where we have been. As you well know we left the outpost of Firona Vie to visit the frozen land of Velious. The land there is treacherous and the frigid winds are strong enough to blow a small gnome a mile across the tundra. We traversed the Iceclad Ocean by boat without incident. Once here we initially stayed with a clan of gnome that considered them selves to be pirates. They were most amusing, considering that the gnome nature and that of pirates are complete opposites. We then traveled across the Easter Wastes to battle with the Ry'gor orcs. I cannot tell you more at this time for fear that It would lead Phayos too close if ever it were to fall into grandmothers hands. Although it would be most amusing to see that dandy traversing this harsh climate. It might just open his eyes.

Marica and Thayos have recently rejoined us. You will be happy to know that Marica is feeling much better. It is almost amusing the situation those two find themselves in. On one side, Marica, is hunted by our cousin because the matriarch of our family (grandmother) is too prejudiced to allow one of her blood to marry outside of our race. Yet Thayos' brother, Rainos, also hunts them, because his family claims "She has lead him from the correct path." As if either one of them was lead by the other. A more equal partnership you will be hard pressed to find. How that family could ever feel that Thayos would be happy in the path of the druid is also beyond me. The little knowledge he has of woodcraft you can tell comes from having been practiced. The connection between the natural energies of Norrath and the common druid is obviously lacking. It must also be stated that the moment a weapon comes to his hand it is as if he has wielded that weapon for years and he knows all of its little intricacies. His agility is wonderful to view. His fighting almost looks like dancing, not a foot out of place. Every slice of the blade and flick of the wrist made with perfect balance. I shall be proud to call him cousin.

I must now make mention of my barbarian warrior. He who is so very different from Thayos, or any other that I have ever met. Not agility for my warrior, although he has that too. But speed and strength are where he excels. He can run for hours with out tiring. And his strength, Oh, I could speak for hours of his strength. He can lift me with one hand and every blow with his shield staggers even the mighty giants of this land we are in. There is nothing foppish about my warrior. Though his manner may be gruff with none of the little pleasantries of our people, his behavior gives his feelings away to all that know him. Those hands that have enough strength to crush boulders carry me as if I were the most precious of ancient artifacts. I am relieved and yet saddened that he has no family left. If he did we may have problems similar to those of Marica and Thayos, but to go through life with no family seems to me to be the most depressing of situations.

Ah Mama. If I close my eyes I can almost feel your comforting touch on my cheek. I will not falter for the thought of wedding as you did any other than my beloved is unbearable to me. I will always remember the way your gaze never pointed towards home but always to the east where your heart truly lay. While my father was a good man I now know that your heart truly belonged to another. Perhaps someday you will speak to me of him. Have you ever thought to leave home yourself Mother? Now that father has passed it is possible that your true love may still live. Follow the advice that you gave me mother. Do not give up. You have lived with sadness for so long.

Your daughter,  
Yanaba

**Gentle Reader,  
We finally hear from the grandmother of the elfin cousins. I am not sure that what she is expressing in this letter to Phayos is the entire truth. I shall search for more information on this family.  
Orlene**

_To Phayos Healer  
Human City of Freeport  
By way of the Bards_

Grandson,

I was relived to receive your letter. I was wondering what could possibly have caused your delay in writing to me. It is unfortunate that you have been reduced to associating with such rabble as the Vah Shir. I am slightly surprised to hear your opinion of the erudite. My experience has been that they are almost as cultured as we are. They do have a tendency to lust after power. Be very careful, grandson, that you do not let you opinion show on your face. For the cats are said to be quite savage and the erudite wizards rival our own in power.

If only your cousins had not been brainwashed. You must find and rescue them from those uncultured brutes. They do not realize the error of their ways. Remember grandson, we are of the Highest of the High Elves. Second only to the royal family themselves. We must set an example to the other Elves. We cannot let the bloodline thin. We would lose our respect and status. Remember, when dealing with other elves be vague about your cousins relationships to their companions. We do not want this tragedy known! Once we have cleared their minds, they will be grateful for your discretion.

Do not tarry, grandson. The continuation of our family's legacy depends on you bringing the girls safely home.

Grandmother

**Honorable Reader,  
It appears that our friends had quite a close call when delayed by Marica's sickness. Thank Quellious that Rainos will be delayed in following them.  
Orlene,**

_To Trina and Raynor Windryder  
Kelethin_

Mother, Father,

I am still on the path of my brother, your eldest son, Thayos. I have been told that he and his companion were held up in Firona Vie for a few months, but with all my skills and knowledge, I failed to locate him. I did pick up his trail at one point, but it seemed to fade before my very eyes. The talk of the locals here in Firona Vie is that after his companion recovered from her illness, the two of them headed out across the sea to the frozen wastes of Velious.

Mother, as much as I wish to successfully complete the task handed to me by you and Father, I do not have the skills to follow Thayos to where he has gone at this time. My skills are increasing daily, and as you know, with time and dedication, I will be able to continue soon. I shall stay in the area of the Ill Omen Lake to polish up on my skills until the time comes that I feel that I can continue upon my quest.

Your second born,  
Rainos Windryder

**Gentle Reader,  
Our patience has paid off. After over a month of no communication we are being rewarded with an abundance of mail. For those who are following our young travelers I am sure you will be most pleased by the new news.**

Orlene

_Dearest Mystica,_

I am writing to you for I know not where any of your littler mates are. I am traveling through the deserts of North Ro on Antonica where I have begun to hunt. I know you have not heard much of mother and father, but I figured I would let you know, you have another set of sisters and brothers and I am the eldest of this litter. We were brought into this world earlier this moons year and have only now been able to travel on our own. Please let me know of any information you have concerning these hunting places, and understand I am only to speak to you or Rania, for the other litter mates of your grouping have not pleased my thoughts of them. I knew you would understand my motivations and want of good company.

Sincerely,  
Shaashi

Dearest Cousin,

We have been separated again. I wish it were not so. I hear you have become something of a Cleric, I am moving toward that goal myself. Thayos and I are constantly searching for new places to see. I have been in The Tower of Frozen Shadows, a place called The Overthere frequently, explored the Crystal Caverns, and have found a final destination killing those wretched ice giants near the Permafrost area. It is cold here, but it is near your Barbarian's home city of Halas, and I have begun to understand your love for the big brute. He has come to see us several times and we have enjoyed his company. We are however moving on to our next area of discovery. I met up with many adventurers and killed a Trak... um something or another dragon and a dragon named Ragefire as well. Interesting to see, since I did not expect to see those things as of yet. I hope your travels are doing well and I hope to see you soon.

Love,  
Marica, 42nd Seasoned Cleric of Tunare

Dear Love,

We have been wandering for awhile now and I fear I have lost you. You became a 20th seasoned Druid and I stopped hearing from you. I am just a simple warrior, but I understand your want to leave me behind. We have no use of each other any longer and your search for your brother is most wanted in your opinion. I apologize for holding you back if I have, I just see your brothers view a little better than yours I fear, and so we disagree on your motives. I think you are wrong in searching for him, he is happy with what he is and so you should be happy for him, not trying to stop him. He is not making a mistake, he is following his heart, as you are with being a druid. You and I are no longer suited for each other because I do not like your opinion of your brother. You say he is wrong for being what he is, yet you say you are in love with me. This I doubt, for your brother and I are the same. I am human and he is elf, but our warrior hearts are the same. If you continue to pursue your brother in the want of changing his mind, then you have lost me.

Sincerely,  
Wicari

Dear Grandson,

I hear you are still in pursuit of Yanaba and Marica, and I have heard news of them. Seems my daughter has kept in contact with them and has not let me know. I have since banished Marica's mother from here. She did not complain. I suppose she is of the opinion that I am too old to keep this post and she could do better, though she protests she doesn't want the job. I have heard of an underground faction that is plotting to remove our family from our position in society. Hurry grandson, your apprehension of those two girls will mean the continuation of our great family name.

Alianna Healer

**Dearest Friends,  
It seems Phayos has finally broached the subject of leaving the Freeport area with his companions. It will be interesting to see where they head to next.  
Orlene**

_Glena,_

It has come to my attention that Phayos is anxious to leave the Freeport area. I have gone in search of Satien to say my good-byes. I wish she would quit disappearing on me but at this point I don't suppose it makes a difference. I caught the cutest little boy trying to pick my pocket earlier. I have sent him to deliver this message to you I do hope you are still In the Northern desert area. I wanted to ask if you wished me to get you any supplies while I am in town. If so just give the boy a copper he knows where to find me. You will be able to meet up with me tonight at about 6:30 wont you? I will be near the Inn in North Ro. I have a feeling Phayos will want to start traveling tonight. Well, send me a message and I will see you in a few hours.

P.S. Watch your money Romel is very crafty!

Rania

**These 2 letters were intercepted several days later. A new friend has joined the party.**

_Satien,_

Congratulations, you succeeded in managing to completely avoid me. I am writing this letter from the dock in the Oasis of Marr. I am leaving this continent with Glena and Phayos. Apparently he is searching for someone that has been rumored to be in the Outpost of Firona Vie on the continent of Kunark. I don't know why everything that I say to you and everything that I do upsets you so much little sister but know this. I love you no mater what happens. Now that I have left you on your own and hope you will always remember that. Also remember that if you ever need me I will be there for you.

No I shall tell you about my new adventures. We had hardly left the city area when we encountered two of the most interesting people. The first that we chanced upon was a gnome magician named Redee. She found us at the inn in North Ro purchasing some last minute supplies. She promptly announced that she had heard we were planning on traveling across the world and she had decided to join us while she is searching for her husband Abyl. Normally I would be taken aback by such a forward introduction but she had such a friendly manner (and such obviously impressive informants) that we all immediately agreed to include her in our plans. She quickly set about teaching us the Gnomish language and also learned Vah Shir with amazing speed.

After we had started across the desert sands we met up with Vahiedlo. You remember him I am sure. I had fought at his side out on the dunes of Ro a few times andI knew him to be a good person if a bit odd looking. He is one of the Iksar race. After Redee screamed and nuked him, and after we calmed her down. He told us that he was about to journey across Timmerous Deep to travel back to his homeland for training. We decided to travel with him when we discovered that his homeland was Kunark. Phayos has finally told us who he is looking for. Apparently he is trying to catch up to his cousins to 

_give them a message from their grandmother. It is so nice to see a family that does not have turmoil going on in it like ours does right now. I believe he said that their names were Yanaba and Marica. The last information that he has is that they had headed to the Elvish Outpost of Firona Vie. Which just happens to be on the continent of Kunark. So off we went._

First we traveled by a rather shaky raft to a small island were we found a small Ogre village. They did not seem friendly so we avoided them and swam to the edge of the dock where Vahiedlo told us the boat would be arriving. After the boat arrived I must admit I was a bit concerned. The boat looked like a shipwreck waiting to happen. In fact I think it was a wreck that just happened to have been placed on a barge. There were no sails to speak of, just tattered cloth hanging from the broken mast. The back half and side of the boat were missing. Truthfully I did not believe the craft was seaworthy but there seemed to be no way to go back. Thankfully we did survive the trip only to arrive on the continent of Kunark just as dusk was falling. The outpost that we arrived at did not belong to Phayos' people as we had been expecting but instead it belongs to another race of elves called dark elves. These elves seem evil. They attacked us with no provocation and we had to run for our lives. Luckily as we ran around the side of the outpost we came across what appeared to be a marble statue of a large tome on pedestal. Redee started yelling at us to "Touch the statue!" Not knowing why, I went ahead and touched it because she sounded so certain that it would help (honestly how could the situation get any worse anyway.)

Suddenly we were no longer being chased by Dark elves but we found ourselves standing in front of a marker with the word "Overthere" written on it. The grass that I was standing on was dark and the trees that I could see had no leaves but I could see I was in a court yard with several buildings. A high stone wall surrounded the courtyard. There was an archway further down and sunlight was streaming from it into the gloomy yard. We moved into the sunlight and found ourselves in another larger courtyard with many people bustling around some vanishing before our eyes and some appearing from nowhere. All the way around the edge of the courtyards there were more evenly spaced markers with what appeared to be towns listed on them. There is even one for our home of Shar Val. I ran across the nicest bard who agreed to deliver this message to you. We will be here for a day or two while we recuperate from the earlier excitement.

Rania

Abyl,

How could you! How could you leave me behind! Oh, vile, cowardly Gnome! Trickster! Deceiver! You charmed me, distracted me, got me so involved with researching my new pets that you've completely left me behind! Off you go, traipsing to the Overthere to fight the good fight, and leave your poor, lost little lady love stranded in Ak'anon and longing to see you again.

But my love, fear not! For I have decided that I must rejoin you. To be apart from you is too much pain for me to bear. So I have endeavored to increase my skills so that I may join you in your fight.

I've left our ancestral home of Ak'anon, and traveled to the wood-elf city of Kelethin. Strange folk, these woodelves. Did you know that they live up in the treetops? It's absolutely fascinating. I can't imagine how one could live up with no handrails or any stops of any kind. I thought for a moment that maybe they had some sort of magical contraption to keep one from plummeting to their death but felt this could not be a reliable thing. I designed a new support system for the elves, I even offered it to the city council but they declined and seemed most anxious to be rid of me. I wandered around Kelethin for a bit longer, when suddenly a very violent gust of wind sent me plummeting off the edge of one of those precarious platforms. I still have my suspicions about the source of that breeze.

After recovering from my wounds, The next place I visited was Kaladim. This was by far more preferable than windy, treacherous Kelethin. It is the home of the dwarves and is much as you would suspect. Deep, and dark, full of the clanking of hammers and pick-axes, and laughter from the many pubs. I explored every nook and cranny I came too, and found the dwarves to be a greatly enjoyable people. They have a wonderful sense of creativity when it comes to metalworking, and I must remember to come here the next time I'm in need of something fanciful. A word of advice; never go into the mines. Not only will you most likely get lost, but the dwarves are awfully protective of what they are mining out, and I've learned it's not a good idea to be on the wrong side of a dwarf.

When I was tossed out of Kaladium for unwanted spelunking, I decided it was probably best to get out of Butcherblock all together. I caught the boat to Freeport, and let me tell you, was that ever a boring ride. Nothing but water water water as far as the eye can see. And the boat had sails! SAILS! My goodness, but I'm sure I could build a better boat than that, certainly one that goes faster than that rickety heap ever could. Steampower is the wave of the future! These humans should learn how to utilize it properly. 

Speaking of humans, have you been in Freeport lately? Dry, dry place it is. I've never seen a desert before, and it looks to be highly uninviting. The city itself is all-right I suppose, but it really is very hot, and the people don't seem really friendly at all. I've noticed a strange sort of animosity between the militia and the Paladins, and I find this to be very strange. I mean, aren't they on the same side? Anyhow, I soon got board with Freeport and it's smelly occupants, and made my way out into the desert of North Ro.

I wasn't there for very long before I found an Inn. Much to my surprise, there was a Vah Shir standing before it! Well, I had never before met a Vah Shir, so naturally my curiosity was aroused. I had barely started a conversation with her when she invited me to join her companions, a high elf cleric by the name of Phayos, and a Erudite wizard named Glena. I soon came to realize that the Vah Shir, Rania, could not speak a lick of common. Apparently, her muzzle is slightly misshapen and she could not pronounce the words. So, I endeavored as best I could to learn her language from Glena's translations. It took me quite a short time to pick it up, and I realized that Rania was quite well spoken, much more so than Glena leads people to believe. Glena has a tendency to paraphrase what Rania says instead of translating word for word, and it could lead people to believe that the cat warrior is a bit less intelligent than she actually is. I would think a wizard would know better. Perhaps I shall take over translating for Rania, so that her wonderful eloquence may be shared among everyone else.

Glena herself is rather standoffish. I think she doesn't like me because I'm a mage. Perhaps she's suffering from a case of pet-envy. Really, if she wants Jobaber, she can have him. He can be the most WILLFUL creature sometimes. Yesterday I told him very clearly to attack a caiman, and he brought me a crocodile instead. Silly pet. Anyway, Glena I'm sure will warm up once I get to know her. But Phayos? Ick, I've never a more arrogant High elf. I can't imagine why the other party members don't see through his sickening sweet facade. I suppose I shall have to stay around a bit longer to make sure he works no mischief upon unobservant Glena and naive Rania.

Much to my surprise, Rania is apparently friends with an Iksar by the name of Vaheidlo. I was very surprised when we went to meet him, and so alarmed that I'm afraid I tried to cast a spell upon him and send my pet into battle. Fortunately Jobaber has more sense than me sometimes, he informed me that "it was not a legal target" which is pet-ese for "he's a good guy." Somehow, Jobaber always seems to know this. So I readily accepted the iksar companion. Really, he's quite friendly, and I look forward to getting to know him better.

Well, Abyl my love, I'm afraid that's all I have to write for now. I'm sure you'll receive more letters from me in the future. And say, but have you noticed a profusion of froglocks in the area lately? I've heard rumors that there's some sort of intended expansion with that particular race, they are apparently sending out scouts for colonization...though I'm sure it could just be a rumor. Oh well. I'll write to you again soon. Just drop me a line by bard and I'll get it.

Your Lovely little Gnome Mage,   
Redee

**Dear Friends,  
A letter has been discovered from Marica's mother. Finally we will hear a little more about what is happening on the home front.**

Orlene

_My Daughter Marica,_

I wanted to let you know what has been going on at home since you have been gone for so long. Your grandmother has banished me from Felwithe for speaking my mind to her. I told her that this foolishness has gone on long enough. How many generations are being stifled by these traditions that no longer have true purpose? How many truly talented children never realize their full potential because of constantly being told what they should do. They are never allowed to develop their own inner strengths? Ah, there I go again. It seems I never get off of my soapbox any more. Because I had the audacity to speak the truth your grandmother she told me "My home had best not again be disturbed by your presence." So therefor I left. It will serve the old bat right if she ends up bitter and alone in the sunset years of her life. Your father refused to leave Felwithe with me so if you ever return I am sure you will find him in our old house. Probably still trying to organize all the documentation of the king's legislation. A more boring or musty job I have never seen.

I have temporarily moved to Kelethin. The wood elves are not too bad to live with. The largest difference I feel is in what is considered socially proper. For example there was a couple that had an argument in the middle of a tavern. Can you believe that? The woman was shouting at here husband. It was quite a sight. They seemed to be arguing over their children. The woman was telling her husband "Because of your stubbornness I have lost not only one son but now two. When I truly never needed to lose either!" From what I over heard of the conversation that family seems to be dealing with a similar situation to our own. Apparently the father objects to his eldest sons choice of path. You would think that a druid would know better.

Speaking of wood elves, you haven't told me much about your sweetheart. What is his family's name? Does his family reside here in Kelethin? I was thinking while I was in the area I might stop by and meet them. I just know that he is an excellent warrior and you love him very much. Come now, sweetheart. Your mother needs more details than that! I do mean facts however. I don't think I could deal with another letter devoted to his gorgeous eyes.

How is your cousin? I do mean Yana of course. I could care less about that pompous, nephew of mine right now. I am certain that after he has had a chance to experience the true wold he will realize how archaic Mothers notions are and will again become the loving boy that he was as a child. Is she still with that barbarian? It's a funny thing about that side of our family. You know; if I remember correctly I believe that my sister was at one time in love with a barbarian as well. Who knew that taste was genetic! Maybe it has something to do with the red hair.

Well I must go back to my organizing. Even if I don't still live in Felwithe I am determined to help prevent our people from stagnating in their own traditions. Write to me soon sweetheart. Mommy misses you.

Love,  
Salvinia Moonhealer

**My Friends,  
This is a most humorous twist. I have tried to group these letters together so that there are easier to keep track of.**

Orlene

_Redee, _

Not to be rude, but who are you again?

-Abyl Anwillen

Abyl,

Oh! Oh! I am wounded! Oh agony! Oh death! You do not remember me? How can that be? The times we shared together! Do you remember when we became lost in the catacombs of our home, and had to be rescued by our parents? Do you not recall the ball after our graduation and official releasment from our respective schools of magic? Do you not remember the day you proposed to me? Our wedding? Our HONEYMOON? (Oh, those windmills will never be the same!)

Abyl, Abyl, how could you have forgotten me? I can think that it must be some sort of evil spell that has blocked the memory of me from you sharp mind. I can not accept that you would forget all the good times we shared as children and again as adults. I shall endeavor to make it my life's work to remove this foul curse from your innocent mind, and get back the loving husband that I had lost!

Don't worry Abyl Dear! Help is on the way!

-Redee

Redee,

Ah, I remember you know. Redhead right? Always with an elemental tagging along at your heels? Well, seems you've got your facts a bit skewed. Let's clarify all of this, shall we?

Firstly, we were not lost in the catacombs. I had gone down there to visit a necromancer friend of mine, and you followed me. The reason we got lost is because your stupid pet Jobaber went haring off into the darkness and you went running after him. I, being the noble gnome that I am, felt compelled to follow you and keep you safe. I had almost found our way out when our parents showed up.

Secondly; the ball. I danced with you on a dare. Everyone knows your perhaps one of the worst dancers in Ak'anon, and it was a test of my ability to see if I could manage NOT to have you step on my toes as you have everyone else. I managed to pull it off rather gracefully I should think. Hell, I even made you look good.

Thirdly; that was NOT a real wedding! We've gone over this before. The wedding was a demonstration of alternative forms of wedding styles. If you'll remember, there were quite a few weddings that day. We just happened to get stuck with the traditional one because you're afraid of heights and absolutely refused to be wedded suspended from a hot air balloon. I thought that was rather boring of you, but hey, it was for a good cause, and my sister was able to finish that book she's been working on.

As for the honeymoon, well lets see. You show up in my bedchamber at three o'clock in the morning with that hulk Jobaber and before I have a moment to figure out what's going on, I'm in a sack and being lugged out into the wilderness. Once you had tucked me away in that accursed windmill, I was then given the choice of doing, ah, things, with you, or being summarily squished, burned, drowned, or frozen. All depending on what version of Jobaber you cared to summon at that particular moment. Now, given that, what is the option that YOU would choose? Especially if I tried to hoodwink or charm you in any way, that monster of a pet of yours would squish me before I'd finished the spell.

Mind you, it wasn't all that unpleasant, but still! What you did was completely inappropriate. That's the very reason I left Ak'anon in the first place. Since you've discovered where I am, I fear I'm going to have to move on. I'll be damned if I let you catch me again!

-Abyl Anwillen

**Gentle Reader,  
Another letter has been found from Rania to her sister Mystica. The sisters seem to have been out of communication for a while. The Bard who delivered the letter had just the slightest bit of trouble locating Mystica. She has requested that her location remain anonymous at this time.**

_To Mystica Aricadalia,  
Location Unknown_

Mystica,

Greetings dear sister, it has been some time since we last communicated. I wanted to update you on what is happening with my adventures. I have recently left Freeport in the company of Glena whom I have told you of as well several other companions. One of which is the elf Phayos as well as a new friend named Redee. I have the feeling that you would like Redee. She is a race that is very small, about the size of our young ones when they first master walking on 2 legs. She is a most fun loving and helpful person. I have never met any other with, as may ideas to help improve the world.

It is the strangest thing. Something about this realm causes people to become lost. I have determined this because there is an abundance of people looking for other people. Redee is looking for her husband Abyl who was put under a curse. Phayos is looking for his cousins who are missing. I have to admit that after learning this and remembering your last letter I wanted to make certain that you were doing all right.

After leaving Freeport we somehow found our way to a place called The Plane of Knowledge. I want to let you know if you ever need to move about the realm quickly there are the most conveniently placed statues! Just look for what appears to be a book set on a podium, both of them made of stone.

From there we have actually made a trip to your favorite area of Halas. You are correct I do feel a great affinity for the people of the realm. I must admit that the cold did come as quite a shock to me from the hot Desert of Ro. I have also discovered another thing to be thankful for. I am actually able to speak the language of the northmen! I must admit that when I heard their language for the first time my heart leapt in joy for I was certain that I could learn to speak it. You know what an avid student I can be when it comes to languages. I may not be able to speak all of them but I love learning to understand them!

We also ran in to Vahan on our way to Halas. I don't know if you remember him. He was the same age as us growing up in Shar Val. I actually have to say that I don't care for him much. He is an enormous flirt and actually seems very shallow. He follows your calling and I must say that I do adore his warder. We are right now camped just outside of Blackboro in Everfrost Peaks. We have been launching a serious onslaught against the knolls there to help out the people of Halas. By we I do of course mean Glena, Phayos, Redee, Vahan, and myself. We also joined up with a human fighter who could also cast magic! I inquired with him how he was able to do that and he then explained that he was a worshiper of the dark. I was please to hear this. (You know what my opinion of the sun is.) He seemed a bit shocked at my reaction to his comment. I have always said that Darkness is healthier on the eyes than sunlight. Glena then tried to explain that he didn't necessarily mean that kind of literal darkness but more a kind of spiritual one. The conversation deteriorated completely in to a conversation about gods. How such intelligent people can choose to humble themselves before another entity is beyond me. If it was a king I could understand. But they grant these "gods" with far too much power for me to believe in them. I believe that the humans name was Ravenclaw but I am no longer certain of that.

Well I must go. Redee has received another letter from her possessed husband, between you and I she gets quite upset at those letters. They have been the cause of many a tirade.

As always, may your strength never fail and your spells never fizzle.

Rania

**A letter from Redee to Abyl**

_Abyl, _

It is more than apparent to me that you have indeed been bespelled by some other wicked enchanter. I'm not sure what purpose this vile curse is serving other than to shatter my heart into a million tiny pieces. I don't think even the greatest of gnome tinkers could assemble the wreckage of my heart completely.

You are everything to me. The crankshaft, the piston, the sprocket, the bolt. Without you, I dwell in tedium; there are no clankings or bangings to lull me to sleep at night, no unexpected explosions to add spice to my life. Even the ticking of the clockworks are no comfort to me. I long to look upon your handsome face, to see the sun shining off of your gleaming scalp. The look in your eye when you've made a new discovery is one I shall forever cherish. The sharpness of your tongue and the quickness of your wit were a driving force for me. Now, I lack the drive to even wake my pet in the mornings.

I've spent days, nay weeks, pouring over musty tomes in the Ak'anon library, and can find nothing that reflects the condition you are suffering from. I fear I have no choice but to travel to the plane of knowledge and seek help from those great librarians. Perhaps they can shed some light onto the situation. But alas, I can not go to tranquility as of yet, for I have promised my aid to my newfound friends.

Give me time my love, and I shall find a cure for this terrible affliction.

Forever and always yours,

Redee

Mother, Father,

The news I bring you will be both good and bad, in your eyes. On one hand, I have found him. Thayos is no longer lost to us. But on the other hand, I have come to understand him. From all the time spent wandering from here to there looking for my beloved brother, I have learned that everyone has his or her own place in the world, no matter if that place uses magic or steel. No ones place is any better than another.

It is the work of Thayos's blades and the healing arts of his love, Marica, a High Elf Cleric, that I am even alive to write you this day. I found his trail entering the underground tunnels under the Outpost of Firona Vie. I followed his trail from that tunnel up to the Plane of Knowledge and back again. As I left the tunnel into the Dreadlands, I tried to stay to the trees to keep myself hidden from their view. I watched as Thayos and his love made their way though the woods, taking care of any monsters that crossed them with the ease of Father taking out Bats for their wings back in the Faydark. Then it happened, two giants jumped Thayos and started beating him with a hatred never before seen by my young eyes. Fearing for my brothers life, I raced to his side, just as Marica's healing powers hit Thayos bringing him back to his full might. Together we finished off the Giants, but I took many blows and my magic failed to be of much use. Marica healed me as Thayos slashed the Giants down to size.

After the battle, Thayos took me back to the tunnels and we talked a great deal about the problems which our family has right now. The problems which had me searching for him. I found out from him that even though he is happy with his chosen path, it pains him to not feel welcome in the home of his childhood. He wishes for you both to meet the one he has chosen to marry. The marriage has not yet taken place, but the plans are in the works.

I'm sorry I could not complete my task in the fashion in which it was meant, but I believe that it turned out for the best. The Windryder family has found it's lost son, and once again is whole.

Father, Please look deep into your heart and forgive your eldest son. He still loves you and understands why you feel the way you do. This can be over and done with. Thayos has extended his hand in love and fellowship to you, Father. Will you accept it?

Rainos Windryder  
Second Born  
Druid of 22 Seasons

Mother, Father,

I am sorry for my silence since I left your home. The deep felt hurt of your disagreement with my chosen path left me feeling like an outcast. I want to feel at peace with both of you. I want to know that even though you may not understand what I do, that you will at least accept it.

My steel is my honor now. It has saved my life as well as countless others. I have even made a name for myself in a few areas. The Dwarves in the frozen city of Thurgadin have honored me with the honorary rank of Captain in their army for helping them defeat the mighty giants in their area.

I am happy with who I've become. But without your support, I am far less than what I can be. No honor bestowed on me, no respect given, can hold a flicker of a candle to the honor given to me on my birth, the honor to carry the name of Windryder. I hold that name, and it's members close to me.

Now that Rainos has found me, I know of the things going on there. I hear that Quayos has joined the ranks of the Rangers, defending our homeland. Good for her. Combining steel and magic, best of both worlds. I know she will do well, bringing honor to our family. Can't say I'm surprised to hear of her choice, she never could chose between Rainos and I.

On another subject, I know Rainos touched on this in his letter. Yes, mother, I have found love. I have found it in the eyes and the heart of a High Elf Cleric. Her name is Marica. I meet this angel in the city of Freeport not long after I left you all. She was looking for her cousin at the time, so we traveled together. Soon, as the Goddess Tunare would have it, we feel head over heels in love with one another. That love makes us an unbeatable team. I so wish for you both to meet her someday.

As I sit in this Pub, I raise a toast to the Windryder name. May the past fade away, may the future be bright and warm on out faces, may our love bind us and hold us close. To Mother, Father, Sister, and Brother alike, Cheers.

Till we meet again,  
Thayos Windryder  
Eldest Son  
Warrior of47 Season

To Thayos and Rainos Windryder,  
By way of the bards,

My dear sons,

It warms a mother's heart to learn that her sons are safe and well. My boys, I understand now that fate has led you both along different paths.

Thayos, I apologize. Yes I realize that this is probably no surprise to you but I was wrong. When you were born, your father and I were so elated. We had a child to love, teach, and hopefully to follow in our footsteps. We failed to realize that by forcing you to travel a path that was not in your nature we made you miserable and that was never our intention. You father has not yet had this realization yet but I fell he will soon (even if I have to hit him over head with a lightning bolt to get him to make this connection.)

Rainos, I also apologize to you. For making you go on a ridiculous quest after your brother. I only hope that it has given you a chance to see beyond your parents previously narrow views and perhaps made you a better person for it. Perhaps you have also grown in skill beyond what we could have taught you hear at home in any case.

Your sister is well and sends her love. I anticipate that she will be leaving us soon also. It is the way of nature and we will be ready for it this time. Both of you, please allow you father a bit more time to adjust to these changes. He is still a bit on the temperamental side. We love you both.

May the wind always be at your backs.  
Love,  
Trina Windryder

**At last Noble Friends!**

One of you has deciphered the language of thieves! It is a weight off of my chest to finally know what we have been missing!

To lady Orlene, I, Sanven, have deciphered the thieves cant on the bottom of letter #7, and I am currently working on letter #13, here is the finished product

"I have spent a great deal of time hunting Froglok's in Lower Guk. Through chance I happened upon an assassin, and I took from him a most amazing item. It is a mask of deception, and it changes appearance to that of a dark elf! I highly suggest you pick one up."

**Thank you Sanven! You are a genius and a philosopher. I look forward to communicating with you further!**

**Orlene**

**Tender Friends,  
Twice more Sanven has honored us with his wondrous translations. I must ask you, kind sir. How did you find the key to translating these letters? I am fluent in almost every known language and yet this one has completely eluded me. I am in awe of your abilities! **

**Orlene**

**Lady Orlene, Once again I write to you, for I have translated letter 13.**

_I write to you in secret for there are a few things I need some help with. I narrowly dodged Rania a few days ago, though I fear she saw me through the crowd. Since then I've taken to wearing this sandy mask. Well, that appears to have been a bad idea. Apparently the locals don't like inkies, and I found myself running for my life in short order. Now it seems I can't get into Freeport at all! Please, go to a tavern and find a bard, I don't care who. Tell them I'm headed to Velious, and I don't expect to return for some time. I've also enclosed a list of some things I'm in need of. If you could pick these up for me and meet me in the tunnel in East Commons, I'll gladly reimburse you. Thank you so much Sati! _

_A wood axe  
A camp stove  
Four blankets  
A backpack  
Rations  
Water  
Firestarter  
Flint and steel _

_This is the odd request. I need two steel blades, each about ten inches in length. They must only be sharp on one edge, and both ends should curl up slightly. Both will require posts with screws driving downward into the posts that I may remove, most likely you'll need a gnome blacksmith for this, as I was told of them by a gnome in the first place.  
Also, I'll need two long flat runners, like for a sleigh. Only these should be about seven feet long and four inches wide. Also, two poles about four feet long, with pointed ends and a guard four inches from the point. Again, see the gnomes.  
Luni_

**Lady Orlene, once again I have cracked the thieves code, here is the translation.**

_Luni,  
I have the things you requested. Odd as they may be. I even got the things from the gnomes. They cost quite a bit of platinum as well. I will meet you in the tunnel at 11pm if that is convenient for you. I also spoke with Ton Twostring. He said he would contact you. Any hints for me as to where you are going? It must be cold for you to need all the blankets.  
Lots of purrs,  
Sati_

**Precious Reader,**

**Tragedy has struck our friends the Vah Shir family. I cannot even begin to express my sorrow over this heinous act of violence. Here, I will let the cousins speak for themselves.**

**Orlene**

_To Luniari Missingnote_

_By way of the bards_

_Cousin,_

_Rania has left me to my own devices. At last she trusts me to lead my own life. And yet now for the first time I am wishing she were here to give me advice. I have mentioned before the dark-skinned ones to you. At first I had nothing but sympathy for these people. Now I am starting to wonder if my feelings are misplaced. Something about my friend rubs my fur the wrong way. It is as if I am hearing a beautiful symphony but ever measure there is one wrong note. Is my friend truly to be trusted? I guess I will have to learn this lesson on my own, for once._

_I will not bore you with my conjecture any longer. How goes your search for you parents? Any luck yet? How fares your side of the family?_

_Love,_

_Sati_

**The response from Luniari**

_Dearest Satien, _

_These are truly hard times. I have received word from the Shar Vahl constable that my sister has been murdered. I have no doubt who perpetrated this foul act, for it was the very creature I had cautioned her not to see. I knew from personal experience how violent he could be, and was very distraught that my own sister chose not to heed my warnings. Now she has paid for her folly, and it is left to the courts to dispense the justice he so richly deserves. He has an alibi that the constables are having a hard time disproving, but I am certain they will nail him down. _

_O yn mig y fumtuvep xjuygeju, zeg om gsoh xyhu O'pp nyqu ym ucxulgoim. Ov gsu yegsijogouh xymmig jifu gsu feopg O qmid oh soh, gsum O hsypp xyjja ieg soh wuygs humgunxu nahupu. Gii pomt syfu O pofuw om vuyj iv son. Gsyg vuyj syh xihg nu dsyg O pifuw gsu nihg; O hsypp mig pug og xpyon ymigsuj foxgon. _

_Regarding my parents, there's been no sign of them yet. I've had to abort the mission in the chill areas, and have made my way back up to Luclin. Even as I write this, I sit in paludul caverns. I've met a barbarian here by the name of Ravenfire. She's a very curious individual, but I like her. She seems to understand my driving need to reach my home, and is helping me fight through the plethora of creatures here. I shall write more as soon as I have news. _

_Luni_

**To Orlene: I have translated the latest of your letters Luni's note to Satien.**

_I am not a vengeful creature, but in this case I'll make an exception. If the authorities cannot prove the guilt I know is his, then I shall carry out his death sentence myself. Too long have I lived in fear of him. That fear has cost me what I loved the most; I shall not let it claim another victim_.

**Noble Sanven,**

**Your work is most appreciated. I do hope that the foul creature responsible for Rurria's death is soon brought to justice. I have discovered Rania's letter to Luniari reguarding this loss.**

**Orlene**

_Luniari Missingnote_

_Shar Val, on the moon Luclin_

_By way of the Bards_

_Dearest Cousin,_

_Satien has informed me of the tragedy that has befallen our family. My heart is heavy and my soul cries out for justice. I intend to soon make my way home to offer my services to the hunt for this criminal. The foul deed shall not go unpunished. I am filled with such anguish that I want to raise my muzzle to the moon and roar out my pain. I shall console myself with helping meet out justice to the soulless cat that tore Rurria from our family's ranks. _

_See you soon_

_All my love,_

_Rania_

**Noble Reader,**

**Letters are pouring like water right now. Much has been happening in the lives of our friends. I wish I could share with you the family trees that I have put together with my research. The interweaving of these friends and family is enough to make even my bookish head spin! The next letters are from Luniari to Rania in response to her letter. Two letters from the adorable gnomes Redee and Abyl. Last but never least a letter from a yet unknown wood elf named Mylari (apparently sister to Soliara Silverleaf previously mentioned in a letter from Yanaba to Marica) to a seldom heard from sibling Quayos, younger sister to Thayos and Rainos. Enjoy my friends!**

**Orlene**

_Rania, _

_I appreciate your sentiment, I truly do, but I can not have anyone else intefering in this. I'm afraid that if too many hands are in the pot, then the bastard will get away. The constables almost have him narrowed down, I thought once they had him by the tail (Despite his lack of one) but he managed to snake through their clutches faster than I could blink. His alibi is a rather good one, I'll give him that, but I know it's a lie. He couldn't possibly have been with the person he said he was with that night. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. _

_This may come as something of a shock to you, but he was not, in fact, Vah Shir. You know my love of exotic men, and it didn't get much more exotic than a blue skinned elf. It didn't take me long to realize he had a sadistic streak wider than my lute. I've since tried to steer clear of anything with blue skin I never in a million years though Rurria would ever consider dating outside of our species. Imagine my shock when she told me who she was in love with. I wont beat that horse again. Dead is dead. _

_He knows I'm onto him. I would come forward with my knowledge, but that would be putting other people in danger. If it were just my life at stake, I would step forward gladly, but this Dark Elf, this Nerose, he has power. I dare not speak what I know not only to preserve my life, but that of my friend, his alibi, as well. If he found out… _

_I can write no more. I love you dear cousin, and I understand. If I need help, I will surely let you know. But for now, stay away. This is something I have to do on my own. _

_-Luni_

_Redee, _

_Your clock is short one gear. The only spell that I am under is the clear light of day. I am NOT in love with you. I am in love with Turmina. The only desire I have towards you is that you leave me alone. Please do so. _

_-Abyl_

_My clockwork Heart, _

_I do not know who this Turmina is, but I vow to you, I shall find out who she is, and how she has wrought this evil spell upon you. While your words hurt me, I know deep in my heart of hearts that if you did not love me, you would have never responded to my first letter. Even know you leave my clues. I can tell from the parchment that you wrote this upon that you recently passed through Erudin, and the particular brand of ink you use comes only from the plane of Knowledge. The few long hairs I found in the envelope indicates that it must have been sold to you near Shar Vahl, or at the very least handled by a Vah Shir. All of this leads me to believe. I also noticed that you are dotting your I's with little hearts, something you never do unless your writing to someone you care about. _

_You can not fool me, Abyl Anwillen. Your are mine. I WILL have you back. _

_-Redee_

_Dearest Quayos, _

_How are you? I'm sorry it's been so long since I've written, but I've been rather busy up here in the plane of knowledge. You know that I've always wanted to be a grand master fletcher, and I've found SO many resources here on fletching it absolutely makes my head spin! I'm afraid I've been rather neglecting my archery, so I'm going to have to head down to Norrath to make some headway with it. _

_I got a letter from my sister Soliara. Apparently she's getting married again. Can you believe that? I was so happy when she swore off men, she's ever been the flirt you know. At least this time she's chosen something more appropriate. Not that a human is the ideal choice, but hey, at least it's not a dark elf. I have no idea what she sees in them! I mean, sure, they're blue, and it's a pretty color, and yes, they have white hair, but so? And their eyes, have you ever seen a dark elf's eyes? They give me the willies! No, give me a good, strong wood elf, like Rainos or Thayos, and I'm a happy camper. _

_Speaking of Thayos, are things still very much in turmoil for you? I was so unhappy to hear that your parents had a problem with his choice. I guess that's what happens when you come from a family with traditions. The only tradition my family has is follow your heart. It works well, but I think some of us take it a trifle to literally. I've heard a rumor that they've sent Rainos after them, is that true? Why not send you? It seems to me that you'd make the better choice, being a natural born tracker. _

_About Rainos, do you think he'd mind if I wrote him a letter? I'm awfully curious as to how he feels about this whole thing, and you know how I am, best to get that straight from the source. I've tried writing Thayos, but he moves around so much that the bards can't seem to keep track of him. I figure I'll just have to go looking for him myself a little later on. _

_Oops, it's time to go, my rides here. Soliara can be so pushy when she's teleporting people! _

_Mylari_

_Mylari,_

_Hello there dearest friend. Yes it has been a great while since you and I have seen, talked, or written. I can not believe that we have not seen each other, for I have been in the Plane of Knowledge for the longest time myself, working on the same thing as you. Funny is it not? But, then again, the Plane of Knowledge is such a big place. I make and store arrows for my brother, Thayos. Yes, my friend, you read that right, I said Thayos._

_I ran into him a few months ago in the Plane of Knowledge. He finally received my letter and the one from our mother. He is no longer hiding from us, his family. He as not gone home to talk thing over with Father, but at least my lost brother has returned. It's Rainos we can't seem to find these days. If it's not one, it's the other._

_Soliara is getting married again? To a Human? You are right. Iit is better than a Dark Elf, but no where near a goodly Wood Elf. Don't get me wrong, I've meet many a good Human while staying up here in the Plane of Knowledge and my short jounts to Freeport, but you sister needs to try and stay in the same race, and the Dark Elf was a closer match in that respect. I'm sure she will be happy for the next, what, 50-60 years? The Humans live but such a short time, I hate to see Soli hurt again._

_Oh, and just to let you know, if you can find Rainos, he's still single...hehehe_

_Your Friend and Fellow Ranger,_

Quayos 

**Gentle Friends,**

**It seems the cousins have once again been separated. May the path of knowledge guide them safely through these troubled times!**

**Orlene**

_To Marica Moonhealer_

_By way of the Bards_

_Dearest Cousin_

_How have you faired since we last parted? Morpheos and I have been traveling very slowly through the land. He has seemed morose recently and nothing that I can do seems to cheer his heart. I hope that this melancholy of his does not last long. It saddens me just to look at him._

_I am certain that you have heard all the recent rumors of ancient dungeons being discovered around the land. Morpheos & I actually were able to take part in exploring a lost area of the Mistoore clan. It was a most exciting time. Part way through the catacombs our group's enchanter disappeared on us leaving us stranded in the dungeon. We suspect foul play and it caused failure of our mission. I look forward to trying again in the near future. Morpheos and I traveled to Freeport after our dungeon experience. He stated he needed to return to Halas to sit in the cold and re-toughen his skin to the cold. While he traveled there I checked myself in to the Harpy's Head Tavern. That place is a beehive of activity! I had hoped that I might run into you there, but alas it was not to be. _

_I did meet a very dedicated ranger of Tunare named Tuldail. He is on a most serious quest to save all of Norrath. Of course I could not possible sit by and not offer my services. I wouldn't be much of a priestess if I ignored such obvious coincidences that could only have been brought about by the goddess herself. And who could I run into but Soliara. I'm not certain if you heard or not but she is getting married this coming Saturday and we have both obviously been invited. As to the mission that we are on it will be taking me back to Felwithe. Not only that but I must speak with grandmother. I only hope she can be brought to see reason. As to the other party members they seem nice but I have yet to really get to know them well. I hope that time will allow us to become close friends. Well I must go. Write to me soon cousin. I long to hear how you fair._

_Much love,_

_Yana_

**Noble Friends,**

**I have run across many more letters from the woodelf friends and here I pleaseve I have them posted sequentially. **

**Orlene**

_Quayos, _

_You've been here too? No kidding! We will definitely have to get together then. I know this great little place near the bank that has the best elven wine, well not as good as home, but hey that's just a quick teleport away isn't it? I must have had my nose buried so far in my book that I've just been completely oblivious to what's going on. _

_One thing I'll say for Cinge, he makes Soli happy. The way she is now, she almost reminds me of the time she called herself Cloudchaser. Bright, sunny, happy. I think she doesn't want to get involved with another woodelf, because of how badly her heart was broken by one. I'm sure you recall the whole Menelmacar affair. She changed her name to Brokenwing and wore nothing but black for months! Her lovely blonde hair changed to silver, and when she finally came out of that funk, she was much more serious than she had ever been before. I'm not crazy about the fact that Cinge is human, but if he makes Soli happy, then I'm happy. _

_As for Rainos, all I can say is... Quayos! I blushed just reading that passage. I never meant to imply that I was interested in him, though I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a crush on him at one point. I don't think we'd be a very good match though. It seems to me that he's a bit too serious for my liking. _

_Still... do you think he'd like to hear from me? No! Never mind I asked!_

_-Mylari_

_Rainos, _

_I'm not sure if you remember me, but my name is Mylari, and I'm a friend of Quayos. This may be completely inappropriate, considering we haven't seen each other for years, but I was thinking about you and your family the other day, and decided that I'd get back in touch. I've been trying to reach Thayos, of course with no luck. I managed to get through to Quayos relatively quickly, and that of course only left you. I wanted to see how you all were, and how you were bearing up under the strain you've all been under. I'm willing to bet every red hair on my head that your father will come around eventually, as I hear your mother already has. I was wondering, what were your thoughts on the whole warrior situation? _

_And, if you weren't busy, that you might like to get together and talk about it in person? _

_-Mylari Twostring_

_Mylari,_

_Yes, my friend I have found that little bar by the bank, and you were right, the wine is quite good. You will have to meet me here. I have bought tons of fleching supplies for the both of us and have rented a room in the basement of the place with an extra bed if you would like it. I think rooming together would be like the sleepovers we used to have as kids. So, Cinge is the name of Soliara's new man? What does he do for a profession in his short life span? And, yes I do remember her after the lousy excuse for a Ranger hurt her so badly. I almost gave up trying to become one myself after that. 'Twas my mother that talked me out of it. Just as you, I am happy that she found someone that makes her happy, and it will be nice to see a smile on her face again. Please let her know that I'd love to see her again. I knew it, I knew it. You DID have a crush on Rainos. You were always coming around the house trying to look cute and catch his eye. I'm tellin' ya, dearest friend, Rainos is not the same person he used to be. He is more fun loving now that he has found Thayos and understands why Thayos did what he did. But, Rainos has become more and more aloof. Maybe a nice Woody Elf like yourself is what he needs to bring him back into the main stream of life?_

_Quayos_

_Mylari,_

_Yes, I do believe I remember you. You were in the same class as Quayos in the Ranger training we you not? You used to come by the house quite often as well, if I remember correctly. Per your questions in your letter, I am doing quite well for myself. I am in the Lake of Ill Omen right now working on my Druidic skills and seem to be improving rather well. As for the whole Thayos thing, I have come to terms with all that. I believe that his calling was the blades he carries, but that position is no lower than my Fathers. I think in time our Father will see the light in all this and will welcome Thayos home with open arms, but that may take a good amount of time. You know, from what I hear, Quayos has been in the Plane of Knowledge for some time, maybe I'll Teleport up there sometime soon to see her. If you would like to meet us there, please feel free. Nice to hear from you again._

_Rainos_

_P.S. Redhead... yes, I do remember you._

_Quayos, _

_I think I may take you up on the rooming offer soon, but first I have to go down to Norrath and fetch a few things from home. I had no problem living out of an inn, but if I'm to have more permanent arrangements here than I'm absolutely going to have to have these things. Give me a week or two to get things settled, and I'll move right in. _

_Seems kind of silly to keep sending letters to each other, but I haven't had the time to stop by and see you. Regarding Cinge: He's a bard, and a fine one at that. I myself have heard him perform and he's most impressive, perhaps one of the most gifted bards I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I'll be happy to call him brother in law. Well, not happy happy, but prefer it over some. _

_As for as Rainos goes, well, I suppose I did have something of a thing for him when I was younger. But in my defense, I wasn't the only one. I hear he had half his class swooning over him when he was still training to be a druid, and I know I used to hear half the girls in our class speaking of both him and Thayos in rather hushed tones. Your whole family is rather good looking, and it's really rather annoying. Oh not that I'm angry at you all for being that way, just that others seem to make such a big deal over it. Sure, I mean, I know I don't have Soli's looks, or Twenar's skill, but I do have something of my own. I guess that's why I wanted to be a fletcher so bad. It's something those two could never do. _

_Anyhow as for me pursing him, well, I don't know. I don't want to waste my time if it's not going to go anywhere, and I don't want to make a fool out of myself either. I've asked him to meet with me, but the response hasn't been good. For now, I guess I'll just content myself with being his friend. _

_-Lari_

_p.s. For the record, I came over to your house to see YOU when we were younger. Seeing Rainos was just a bonus. _

_Rainos, _

_I'm glad that you remember me! I was worried that you may not, because you were always so busy then, running errands and questing for your order. Highly respectable, but I often worried about you working yourself too hard. Of course, now I know it was out of a desire to not see your parents and your elder brother fight, but I was a bit naive then, and didn't realize it. Those quests, those missions must have seemed like a godsend. _

_I am glad to hear that you've made your peace with Thayos. Whenever I spoke with him, he always seemed thoroughly respectful and very kind. Just because he chose not to follow the family path was no reason to ostracize him. I'm sure my father is absolutely crushed that none of his daughters shared his gift for music, but he loves us all the same, and is glad that we have found places that we belong. _

_Did I tell you that Soli is getting married again by the way? I don't think I did. She's marrying a human this time. Bard as a matter of fact. He has red hair too, which made me automatically like him. Oh sure, that color is more prevalent among humans and our high-elven cousins, but I hardly ever seen any other Fier'dal with red hair. Made me feel like kind of an outcast when I was growing up. Anyway, the wedding is this Saturday in East Karana. I was wondering, if you weren't too busy, if you'd like to go with me? Not as a date! No, just, as friends who have some catching up to do. That's all. _

_-Lari_

Friends, I have been off on my own adventures recently and not able to keep up with the ongoing story I had been documenting. Upon my return home I discovered a pile of notes waiting to be read. So for those wondering what has been going on with our friends here are the recent updates.

_Ranai, Satiene, and Mystica, _

_I have killed the elf who killed Rurria. Yes, you heard me right. An elf. Not just any elf, but a Teir'Dal, one of the dark elves. Unfortunately, I was spotted commiting the deed, and I'm afraid it's resulted in my permanate banishment from Shar Vahl. It is worth it, I think, to see justice done. _

_If you need to reach me, I'll be wandering around for a bit, so it may take awhile for mail to reach me. I have much to think about. _

_-Luni_

_Soliara, _

_What did you do, keep this wedding secret? TONS of people had no idea you were getting hitched. I'm doing my level best to get the word out, but man, it sure would be easier if you sent your own wedding invitations. _

_-Lari_

_'Lari, _

_You little brat! Who else have you told? I was hoping to keep this small! My poor Cinge is going to have enough to deal with, without having to worry about being mobbed by all the people YOU know. If I have half of Kelethin show up at my wedding, I'll definitely know who to blame. You aren't the only person in the family who can track you know. Mylari, if you ruin this for me, I swear to god I'll shave your head bald. _

_-Soli_

_Quayos, _

_Your brother, Rainos, is definitely trying to win my heart. I saw him the other day, in unrest, and he was all shy glances, and smiles, and hugs. It was rather a turn around from the surly elder brother that used to chase me out of his room when we were young! Well, it's not my fault he had such neat stuff in there. _

_I've been adventuring with quite a troop of characters lately. There is a Vah Shir warrior who cannot speak common, her name is Rania, and she is very nice. Then, there's a wizard by the name of Glena, who is as firey as her spells can be. Two high elves, an enchantress named Soraria and a cleric named Phayos. The oddest one though, is a tiny froglok by the name of Twenarek. He has a very odd sense of humor, though that could be just something to do with his race. We seem to be doing rather well. It is a good group, and we fight well together. Though, I find myself longing for the wilds again. _

_I can not write any longer, though I will try to get letters to you more often. I miss you, sister of my heart. Be safe! _

_-Mylari Twostring_

_Rainos, _

_After seeing you in Unrest the other day, I find I seem to have caught a terrible affliction. I can not stop thinking about you! Of late, I have been adventuring in deep dungeons, and at the most crucial times I find myself distracted, thinking only of when I might next see you again. _

_I am taking a small break from dungeons. I long for the open air, to feel the sun on my face, the wind against my skin. I believe I shall journey to the lake of ill omen for a time. I harbor hope that you will join me there, if you are able. _

_Lari _

_Mother, _

_Well, I've gone and done it this time. I'm afraid I've fallen in love with someone. I can't tell you who, and I can't tell you why I can't tell you, because that would make it too easy for you to figure out. Suffice to say I'm not following in your footsteps, because he doesn't have blue skin. Though he does have pointy ears. _

_There's a problem of course. He has no idea who I am! Well he does, but I'm not what he thinks that I am! I think I do this on purpose, just to make my life more difficult. I mean, it isn't as if being who I am is enough you know. Oh no, the blue skin and pointy ears I possess make my life SO much easier don't they? No, no I'm sorry mother. It's nothing against you personally you understand. I just sometimes wish I could have taken after you in the looks department instead of father. But hey, I suppose we can't choose our genetics can we? _

_So, here's my question. If he finds out what I truly am, then I risk losing him. His family would hate me, based only upon the color of my skin. If I don't tell him, then I live a lie. If I do, then I mostly likely will lose him, simply because I've hidden the truth for so long! What should I do mother? _

_-R.M. _

_Dearest R.M. _

_I can't say that the position that you're in is an easy one. It was the risk that we took, and you knew there was always a danger of that. I would dearly like to know who this man is who has managed to steal your up till now hard to get heart. My best advice is, do what you think is best. Keep me updated, and know that now and always, I am here for you. _

_-Your Loving Mother_


End file.
